As Aventuras Sobrenaturais de Marcos Mignola
by alfred32
Summary: Postei aqui uma fic chamada Detetives do Oculto, apesar de gostar dela resolvi reescrevê-la, melhorando alguns pontos e expandindo o universo da história. Conheça Marcos Mignola um vidente daqueles que promete recuperar amor perdido em três dias. Seria um homem com um dom especial, divino ou apenas mais um charlatão?
1. Capítulo 01

**Capítulo 1**

**Iolanda** se considera cética, mesmo assim foi convencida a fazer uma visita àquele homem. Quem indicou foi uma amiga do trabalho. Ela estava meio nervosa, não sabia bem o que dizer ou como se portar, pois nunca visitou um vidente antes.

O prédio humilde ficava em um bairro popular, era estreito e pequeno, com apenas três andares. O vidente morava no segundo andar, mas atendia em uma sala situada no terceiro. A sala tinha de tudo um pouco: símbolos exotéricos, estatuetas de Jesus, orixás, deuses hindus e de outras religiões mais desconhecidas. O escritório era uma confusão de informações disputando por espaço. O vidente em si conseguia chamar mais atenção do que seu local de trabalho. Assim que o viu Iolanda pensou até em dar meia volta e desistir da consulta. Mas o homem era sedutor e ela acabou se deixando envolver pelas suas palavras.

O vidente tinha vinte e oito anos. Sua boca era marcada por uma cicatriz discreta. Pele branca, alto e magro, seus braços eram cheios de tatuagens que faziam referências há vários mitos e saberes antigos. Sua camisa social era de um vermelho vivo, por cima ele usava um colete preto e uma gravata de mesma cor. Para completar em sua cabeça usava um chapéu. Parecia bem mais um artista, um músico, um membro de banda de Rock do que um homem espiritualizado.

Antes que percebesse Iolanda contou praticamente toda a sua vida para aquele homem que acabara de conhecer. O vidente durante a sessão jogou búzios, olhou para sua bola de cristal, checou seu tarô, contatou alguns parentes falecidos, consultou runas, olhou para a borra de café na caneca... Enfim, serviço completo. No final de uma hora de consulta Iolanda ouviu as mais favoráveis previsões. Ela abriu o sorriso e, para alegria do vidente, a carteira.

**XXXXX**

O psicólogo tinha cinquenta e poucos anos, era barrigudo e calvo. Mantinha um semblante calmo, era treinado para não expressar aprovação ou repúdio pelo que ouvia dos seus pacientes. Apesar de não seguir essa regrinha sempre.

Deitado no divã um homem peculiar recebia o atendimento.

- Essa tatuagem é nova? - Apontou o psicólogo para a mão direita do seu paciente. - O que ela representa?

O paciente olha para a sua mão direita e vê o desenho de um olho dentro de uma estrela estilizada de quatro pontas. Sua reação é de surpresa desinteressada, como se não estivesse esperando pela presença daquele desenho, mas que sua aparição não fosse assim tão relevante.

- Então, senhor **Marcos Mignola**. Quero saber se nós estamos conseguindo progresso ou não.

- Minha vida está boa. Quer dizer, ao menos sou completamente funcional. Não preciso da ajuda de ninguém e ganho meu próprio dinheiro.

- É bom ouvir isso. Mas esse ainda não é o ponto em que eu quero chegar.

Marcos coçou a cabeça desconfortável, sabia muito bem ao quê seu psicólogo se referia.

-Vejo uma coisa ou outra de vez em quando. Mas isso não incomoda mais. Está superado.

- Sei.

O psicologo bate suas mãos nos braços de sua poltrona antes de se levantar. O gesto chamou a atenção de Marcos pela rapidez. - Acho que tenho algo que pode te ajudar. - O psicologo vai até uma gaveta de um armário que ficava no canto de seu consultório e de lá tira uma caixa de remédios. Na embalagem estava escrito Esperiflina.

- Não sou psiquiatra, por isso não posso receitar oficialmente nenhuma medicação. Mas essa coisinha aqui tem trazido muito bons resultados para pessoas com problemas similares ao seu. O remédio por algum motivo não foi aprovado, mas não se assuste com isso. Bobagem, deve ser só alguma frescuragem da Anvisa. Ele é muito bom.

O psicologo entrega a caixa a Marcos para que ele pudesse examiná-la. - Olha, mas não conta isso para ninguém, se não você vai me lascar de banda.

- Pode deixar, doutor. Mas como eu tomo isso?

- É simples. Sempre que você ver algo que não existe é só por um desses para dentro que tá "sussa".

- Existe, não existe... Isso é muito relativo, doutor.

- Que mané relativo?! Espírito, fantasma, assombração, alma de outro mundo... não existe e ponto final.

**XXXXX**

**Vinte anos atrás**

.

Antes das tatuagens. Antes do emprego de vidente. Antes do tratamento psicológico.

- Ele está comendo a empregada. - Domingo, um casal fazia uma visita social à família Mignola. Pai e mãe faziam sala ao casal convidado quando de repente o pequeno Marquinhos interrompe a conversa soltando essa bomba.

- Que é isso, menino?! - Reclamou o pai enquanto dava um sorriso bem amarelo para a visita. - Vai para o quarto, vai. Deixa de falar bobagem.

Naquela noite Marquinhos dormiu chorando devido a reprimenda severa que recebeu mais tarde dos pais. Uma semana depois um fato curioso, o amoroso casal que visitava a casa se desfez. Um adultério foi revelado.

De início os pais de Marquinhos não davam muita atenção as excentricidades do garoto. Alguns amigos imaginários aqui, alguns palpites surpreendentemente certeiros acolá... Não demorou para a característica curiosa da criança se transformar em um incomodo. De toda maneira os pais tentaram "consertar" o menino. Transformar uma criança com um dom especial em uma criança "normal", que seria mais fácil de lidar.

Levaram para o pastor, para o padre e para o pai de santo.

Nada.

Marquinhos continuava a ser Marquinhos. E isso deixava seus pais muito putos da vida. - Qual o mal desse menino?! - Se perguntava o pai. - É necessidade de atenção?!

A antipatia inicial foi se desenvolvendo a medida que Marquinhos foi crescendo. No final da adolescência veio o fim da picada. Quando a primeira tatuagem foi impressa em seu braço o ultimato.

- Não criei um filho para ver ele se tornar um marginal! - Gritou o pai. - Para fora!

Marcos foi expulso de casa. Usando o dinheiro que sua mãe lhe entregou escondido, ele alugou um apartamento em um prédio popular. Marcos precisava arranjar dinheiro, mas tinha acabado de sair do colégio. Era pouco capacitado.

A solução foi ganhar a vida fazendo o que ele fazia de melhor. Usar seu dom.

**XXXXX**

**Hoje.**

Aquela segunda-feira estava muito calma. Trabalho incerto, tinha dias que ele precisava se virar em dois para atender a todos os clientes. Já outros, como aquela segunda, eram extremamente monótonos. Nenhuma alma viva entrou no consultório de Marcos procurando ajuda. Só alma morta. Mas infelizmente esses não pagavam.

Marcos Mignola estava sentado atrás de sua mesa de trabalho. Como não havia ninguém para atender ele decidiu gastar seu tempo tomando uma decisão. Com a caixa de Esperiflina na mão o vidente pensava. - Será que vale a pena?

Com um rápido movimento de mão Marcos tira um comprimido do seu involucro. Ele olha atentamente para o remédio. O remédio parece olhar atentamente para ele. Quase como em um romance lentamente Marcos aproximava a Esperiflina de sua boca. Estava prestes a engoli-la quando...

- Cara, se eu fosse você não tomava isso não. - Marcos dá um pinote na cadeira e quase deixa o comprimido cair. Ele estava acostumado com fantasmas, principalmente com aquele, por isso não tinha medo. Porém aquele morto o pegou de surpresa.

- Quem te pediu opinião, **Alex**?! Sai daqui! Sai!

- Esses psicoativos costumam dar muito sono, engordar, é uma merda. Eu usava muito quando era vivo e olha só como fiquei. - O fantasma projetou sua barriga etérea para frente enquanto dava tapinhas nela.

Marcos preparava uma boa resposta para dar ao morto quando um cliente aparece em sua porta. Um cliente vivo para variar.

Para que o cliente não o visse com um tarja preta na mão, Marcos colocou o remédio de volta na caixa e o escondeu embaixo da cesta onde jogava búzios.

- Por favor, entre. - Disse Marcos estampando o sorriso mais cortês que conseguia fingir.

- Cheguei em má hora? Pensei ter ouvido alguém brigando.

- Não foi nada. Por favor, sente-se, diga seu nome e me conte o que te aflige. - A cliente não devia ter mais do que vinte e cinco anos, mas uma olhada rápida em seu dedo indicador direito revelou que ela era casada. - Algum problema com seu marido? - A cliente era morena, baixinha e tinha o quadril largo. Isso chamou a atenção do vidente. A constatação de que ela era uma mulher casada veio com uma pontada de desapontamento. Se bem que isso nunca o havia impedido antes.

- Me chamo **Neide**. O problema não é meu marido, sou viúva, é minha casa. - Uma luz de esperança se acendeu no coração de Marcos ao ouvir aquela palavra, viúva. - Não tenho dinheiro para me mudar, se não já tinha me livrado dela. Coisas sem explicação acontecem o tempo todo lá, como sons de passos quando não há ninguém em casa ou a televisão da sala ligar sozinha.

- Você já fuçou no menu para ver se deixou a tevê programada sem perceber? - Perguntou o fantasma a Neide mesmo sem ser ouvido. - Se não foi esse o caso sugiro tirar a tevê da tomada sempre quando não a estiver usando. Já vi morto conseguir apertar o botão de ligar, mas colocar um fio na tomada nunca.

- Quieto!

- Mas foi você que me pediu para falar!

- Não! Não foi com a senhora que... Esqueça. Onde você mora? Despachar casa custa quinhentos reais.

Fora da cidade, em uma zona rural, morava Neide.

Marcos tinha se arrependido de ter cobrado quinhentos reais. Se soubesse antes que ela morava tão longe e que sua casa era tão grande ele cobraria pelo menos o dobro.

O casarão tinha as paredes brancas, telhas de zinco, só possuía um andar. Mais parecia uma mansão de dono de escravos do século XVIII. Meio perdida no tempo. Meio defasada. Quando Marcos entrou na casa chegou a esperar que ela não tivesse luz elétrica. Estava enganado. Ao menos isso.

A casa parecia ser cara, o carro que Neide dirigia não era popular. Juntando A mais B ficou difícil para Marcos acreditar naquele papo de dificuldade econômica em se mudar. Não importava, desde que recebesse o pagamento tudo bem.

O vidente trouxe consigo uma mochila escolar, de lá de dentro tirou tudo o que precisava para despachar a casa, espantando tudo o que fosse possível de influência ruim. O primeiro instrumento que pegou foi uma lata de alumínio presa a uma corrente fina. A lata era aberta e possuía vários furos. Era um incensador improvisado. Em seguida Marcos pegou um pouco de carvão vegetal e algumas ervas. Pôs tudo na latinha e com um esqueiro acendeu a chama. O incenso tinha um cheiro suave, doce e muito agradável.

- Pronto. Já vou começar a despachar sua casa.

Neide ficou encostada na porta de entrada da casa enquanto Marcos incensava de cômodo em cômodo. O vidente percebeu assim que entrou no lugar que o ambiente era carregado, só não imaginava o quanto. Seres espectrais sem forma definida zanzavam pelos quartos, pela sala, pela cozinha, até no banheiro.

- Bora, cambada! A farra acabou. Todo mundo circulando! - A medida que a fumaça ia se espalhando pela casa os espectros iam se afastando. O incenso tinha o poder de expelir tais criaturas. Quando Marcos terminou seu trabalho a casa estava limpa de entidades negativas. Estava despachada.

Terminado o serviço, Marcos foi correndo até Neide com a mão estendida. Estava com pressa, queria só pegar seu dinheiro e dar um sumiço dali. A mulher, porém, tinha outros planos.

Marcos ainda não havia apagado seu incensador, por isso ele ainda expelia fumaça. O vidente inclusive se aproximou de sua cliente com ele na mão. Marcos não deixou de notar algo curioso, a mulher parecia repudiar o incenso tanto quanto as entidades que ele acabara de expulsar da casa.

- Deixa de frescura, dona. Esse cheirinho é tão bom e... Aí, Jesus!

Quando a fumaça encostou na pele de Neide sua real aparência foi exposta. O rosto jovem e feminino deu lugar a algo torto, deformado, monstruoso, feio.

Marcos ficou tão chocado que não teve reação. Sua paralisia inicial fez com que a monstra ganhasse iniciativa e pudesse agarrá-lo. O vidente é jogado a vários metros de distância, voando da porta de entrada até o final da sala. Ele se choca contra a parede, mas a adrenalina estava tão ativa que ele não sentiu a dor do impacto.

A boca de Neide se movia, mas sua voz não era mais a mesma. Aquela vozinha meiga que deixava Marcos tão ouriçado deu lugar a uma voz gutural e arrastada. - Você não é especial. Não passa de um charlatão com problemas mentais.

Marcos contra-argumentaria se tivesse entendido ao menos uma palavra. Ele se levanta do chão, esquecendo toda a finesse desfere um soco em sua antiga cliente. O rosto do bicho se vira para o lado e só. Ela mal sentiu o golpe.

Neide tenta agarrar o vidente uma segunda vez, mas agora ele estava mais esperto enquanto a isso. Marcos corre até a janela mais próxima e tenta abri-la sem sucesso. Estava trancada. Havia outras janelas, além da porta de entrada, mas Marcos podia apostar que estavam todas muito bem fechadas.

O monstro andava com passos vagarosos, mas naquele espaço limitado mais cedo ou mais tarde ele pegaria Marcos. Dito e certo, o vidente foi arremessado uma segunda vez, sendo que agora foi parar na cozinha. Marcos podia se considerar com sorte, com a força que a entidade tinha ainda bem que ela gastava tempo o jogando de um lado para o outro. Se ela decidisse dar um soco em sua cara bem dado o confronto terminaria.

A terrível Neide estava chegando perto. Marcos tinha que pensar rápido. Ele olha para a sua volta enquanto pensa em uma estrategia para se livrar da situação.

Panela de aço. Micro-ondas. Mangueira de gás de cozinha. Explosão.

**XXXXX**

- Essa queimadura não estava pior antes?

- Deve ser impressão sua. Pelo menos os sinais vitais do paciente estão fortes.

- Você está de brincadeira?! Estão fortíssimos! Esse homem é um cavalo por acaso?! Chama o técnico rápido! Essa máquina deve estar desregulada.

Marcos abriu seus olhos muito lentamente. Sua cabeça latejava e seus olhos doíam, pois não estavam habituados ainda a claridade do leito.

- Onde estou? - Perguntou o vidente para as duas enfermeiras que conversavam ao lado de sua cama.

- Tenha calma, seu moço. A polícia já está aí e quer falar com você.

- Polícia? - A primeira reação de Marcos foi não entender o porquê de homens da lei quererem conversar com ele. Após alguns minutos a resposta obvia se revelou. Marcos tinha explodido uma casa, tinha muito o que explicar. Infelizmente ele não sabia como relatar os fatos sem passar uma imagem de doido varrido. - Droga, manicômio de novo não!

- Disse alguma coisa, senhor?

- Não, nada. Só pensei alto.

As enfermeiras deixaram o quarto dando espaço para que outras pessoas entrassem. Quando a porta estava se abrindo o coração de Marcos gelou ao imaginar homens uniformizados querendo prendê-lo. Ao invés disso dois rostos familiares se fizeram presentes, seus pais.

- Meu amor, o que foi que aconteceu? - A mãe foi direto para o lado do seu filho e agarrou sua mão. O gesto de carinho doeu, pois as feridas ainda estavam sensíveis. Marcos no entanto se esforçou ao máximo para que seu desconforto não transparecesse. - Você vai ficar bem, tenho certeza. Você sempre foi muito forte.

Mãe e filho conversaram durante dez minutos, depois disso ela deixou o quarto. O pai pediu para conversar com o filho a sós.

- Diga. O que foi dessa vez? Vampiro? Lobisomem? Bicho papão? Que inimigo imaginário você enfrentou agora?

- Nossa! Mas você não muda mesmo não é?

- Eu não mudo?! Você é que continua causando problemas! Porra, esse diabo de tratamento não está dando em nada! Menino, ao menos você está indo ver o doutor, não está?!

- Estou, pai.

- Então estou jogando meu dinheiro custoso no ralo. Você continua tão biruta como sempre.

- E você tão mesquinho e fútil como sempre.

O pai olhou para os braços de Marcos ficando horrorizado ao constatar desenhos novos. - Credo, você está cada vez pior. Onde foi que eu errei?

- Pai, tenho uma previsão para o senhor.

O senhor Mignola fez muxoxo. - Vai, grande vidente. Diga sua "previsão".

- Você já tem mais de sessenta anos. Não vai demorar para chegar aos oitenta, aos noventa. Minha mãe é mais velha que tu, não vai ter forças para cuidar do senhor. O filho que você teve com sua amante não o considera um pai. Seus irmãos nunca gostaram de você. Vai chegar o momento que você vai precisar de ajuda e não terá ninguém para recorrer a não ser a mim. Quando esse dia chegar eu irei responder: não.

**XXXXX**

- Vixe, Marcos, que cara é essa? Algum problema?

- Agora não, Alex.  
De volta a sua casa, Marcos recebeu alta. Milagrosamente seus ferimentos se mostraram mais leves do que pareciam de início. Seu corpo físico estava bem, mas seu emocional não conseguia se curar assim tão rápido.

- Sabe, também tive alguns problemas com meus pais. Quer dizer, não com meu velho que era maravilhoso. Mas minha mãe sumiu no mundo quando eu tinha doze anos e...

- Agora não, Alex! Fica quieto, merda!

Marcos se senta atrás de sua mesa de trabalho. O vidente se sentia derrotado. Ele deita sua cabeça sobre seus braços e tenta se isolar do mundo e esquecer seus problemas, o que naquele instante era difícil.

- O problema não é você. Acho que seu pai nunca amou ninguém na vida. Acho que nem amar ele sabe.

Marcos olha para sua esquerda e vê sua cesta de jogar búzios. Embaixo da cesta o tal remédio receitado pelo seu psicólogo. A Esperiflina.

O vidente pega um comprimido da caixa e o joga direto garganta a baixo. Não deu nenhuma chance para que algum imprevisto qualquer o interrompesse.

De repente o silêncio.

- Alex? Você está aí?

Marcos não ouvia mais nada. Nenhum comentário impertinente, nenhum pedido de ajuda inconveniente. Só o silêncio. Algo com a qual ele podia vir a se acostumar.

**Continua...**


	2. Capítulo 02

**Capítulo 2**

Marcos Mignola estava deitado no divã enquanto conversava com seu psicólogo. O doutor ouvia as palavras de seu paciente fazendo um esforço tremendo para não cair na gargalhada. Marcos ficou incomodado ao não entender qual era o motivo da graça.

- O remédio funcionou, não foi? - Perguntou o psicologo pondo a mão na boca para conter o riso.

- Funcionou. É incrível. Durante a alucinação basta tomar a Esperiflina e pronto! A alucinação desaparece!

- BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Marcos de início se sentiu envergonhado, como ocorre quando uma pessoa tem a noção que falou uma bobagem que se tornou alvo de chacota. Depois a vergonha deu lugar a indignação. - Que desgraça de profissional é você? Estou aqui abrindo meu coração e...

- Não estou achando graça de você, mas da situação. Você sabe do que é feito essa tal de Esperiflina?

- Não.

- Nem leu a bula, certo? Esse "remédio milagroso" é usado em experiências para ver até onde vai o efeito placebo. É feito de açúcar e nada mais.

Marcos demorou um pouco para perceber que seu psicologo o fez passar por bobo. - E toda aquela pressão que você fez de que o remédio era proibido e que eu não deveria contar a ninguém?!

- Não resisti. Gosto de ser dramático.

- Você me manipulou!

- Uma criança perdida na floresta e que passa a ser guiada por uma luz que lhe mostra o caminho de volta para casa também está sendo manipulada. Isso não quer dizer que está sendo prejudicada. Essa brincadeira me mostrou uma coisa: quando você foi tratado no **Santa Efigênia** você foi diagnosticado como esquizofrênico. Bem, nesse momento estou com vontade de dar um murro no "profissional" que fez esse diagnostico. Se fosse esse o caso o placebo nunca daria resultado. O cérebro do esquizo reage as suas alucinações da mesma maneira que uma pessoa saudável reage a elementos do mundo real. Inclusive sentindo o toque de suas ilusões. Você não vive em uma realidade só sua, só acha que vê gente morta. Sem falar que nunca teve problema de perda de memória.

De todo aquele discurso o que mais irritou Marcos foi a menção do nome Santa Efigênia, o nome do manicômio a qual ele passou três meses internado. De longe a época mais complicada da sua vida.

- Você está sugerindo que meu problema é apenas frescura?

- Não. Essa é apenas uma das hipóteses.

**XXXXX**

**Dez anos atrás.**

Marcos Mignola estava saindo da adolescência, tinha dezoito anos. Seu braço começava a ser pintado, dois meses antes ele fez sua primeira tatuagem. O desenho de um sol com um sorriso macabro no ombro direito.

Histórias de terror tem cenários recorrentes. Mansões antigas e isoladas, cemitérios, orfanatos, hospitais, manicômios... Essas histórias se passam em lugares que a maioria das pessoas não gostariam de visitar. Naquela época de sua vida Marcos entendeu o porquê de manicômios serem considerados lugares ótimos para enredos de terror.

Na realidade os pavores de um manicômio eram bem maiores do que na ficção, principalmente se tratando de um público. A qualidade péssima de atendimento, as condições precárias, a privação da liberdade... Tudo isso era mais aterrador do que qualquer assombração.

Marcos estava sentado em um banco do pátio, seu olhar era vago e sua cabeça não conseguia raciocinar direito. A medicação estava deixando seu cérebro com um nível de processamento muito lento. Próximo a ele os outros pacientes "curtiam" suas loucuras. Dois deles começaram a brigar entre si enquanto um outro arriou as calças e começou a urinar no chão, sem se incomodar de estar a vista de todos.

O lugar era um inferno. A privada do banheiro vivia entupida e o papel higiênico do lugar mais parecia lixa. Os funcionários trabalhavam de má vontade. A comida tinha um gosto estranho. O Santa Efigênia estava longe de ser uma instituição modelo.

Em sua contemplação letárgica Marcos viu um grupo de jovens vestidos de branco que eram guiados por um dos funcionários da instituição. Eles eram estudantes de medicina, psicologia e áreas afins. Ao todo eram nove, homens e mulheres, entre dezessete e trinta anos. Uma das jovens estudantes chamou a atenção de Marcos. Não por ela ser bonita, e era bastante, mas sim por possuir algo familiar. - Será que já a vi antes?

A visita de estudantes era algo comum. Geralmente eles visitavam a ala masculina, muito raramente a feminina. Ao contrário do que possa parecer, as internas tendiam a ser muito mais agressivas e perigosas.

A garota familiar se aproximou de Marcos, sentando ao seu lado no banco. Isso o pegou de surpresa. - Lembra de mim? - Ela perguntou.

Marcos forçou a memória, mas não conseguiu identificar de onde já a tinha visto antes.

- Sou **Lorelei,** lembra? Filha de Riquelme. - A ficha finalmente caiu, aquela garota era sua prima, filha de um dos irmãos do seu pai.

- Nossa! Mas já faz tempo! Sinto muito por a gente ter se reencontrado assim.

- Não sinta. Todos tem seus problemas, estamos aqui para resolver. - Bonita e compreensiva. O que mais Marcos poderia desejar? - Como você foi parar aqui?

- Promete que não vai ficar assustada?

- Já vi muita coisa nessa vida, duvido que você possa me surpreender. - Lorelei tinha dezenove anos, mas seu físico era mais próximo ao de uma garota de dezesseis. Era difícil imaginar uma pessoa com um rosto tão pueril como experiente, seja lá no que fosse.

- Espanquei um cara pensando que ele era um lobisomem. - Marcos fez aquela confissão sentindo um pouco de vergonha. Lorelei por outro lado não ficou chocada. Achou até graça. - Você deve me achar loucaço certo? Um caso perdido.

- Loucura e sanidade são apenas convenções. Os homens que queimavam bruxas na idade média eram considerados saudáveis no seu tempo, hoje não seriam, ao menos pela maioria.

Marcos arregalou os olhos, não esperava por essa opinião vinda de alguém que estudava a loucura dos outros. - Só não diga isso aos meus professores. - Marcos riu com o último comentário. Cortando o clima dramático e pesaroso da conversa por algo mais leve.

- Ainda moro na mesma casa. Sei lá, quando receber sua alta você bem que podia me fazer uma visita.

Ao ouvir aquela simples frase o coração de Marcos começou a bater mais rápido e ele passou a suar frio. Estava mais assustado do que na presença de qualquer fantasma.

- C-claro.

- Que ótimo! - O guia da turma gritou pelo nome de Lorelei, ela tinha que ir. Antes de deixar seu primo ela lhe deixou de presente um conselho. - Marcos, se você quer sair daqui logo comece a falar o que as pessoas querem ouvir. Esqueça, ao menos por enquanto, esse papo de fantasma, clarividência ou qualquer coisa levemente sobrenatural. Você me promete que vai fazer isso?

- Sim. Obrigado por tudo.

**XXXXX**

Marcos recebeu alta faz duas semanas, como arranjar tempo livre não era problema ele podia ter feito aquela visita muito antes. Marcos estava nervoso, estava protelando aquele encontro o máximo que pôde. Até que enfim resolve dar um basta, tomar coragem e visitar aquela garota que em apenas uma conversa mexeu tanto com ele.

A casa era amarela e bem simples, não mudou nada desde a última vez que Marcos a viu, quando era apenas uma criança que começava a dar problemas para o seu pai. Diante da porta ele precisou respirar fundo antes de apertar a campainha.

- Oi! - Lorelei o recebeu com um grande sorriso no rosto. Marcos não sabia se aquela impressão que tinha era apenas resultado do seu desejo ou se refletia algo real. O garoto tinha a impressão que aquele sorriso não era apenas uma cordialidade social. Será que representava algum interesse?

Marcos abraçou Lorelei e os dois trocaram beijos na bochecha, um gesto comum que não era nada sensual e muito menos erótico, mas que nas condições de Marcos (baixo autoestima, desiludido, triste) já representava muito.

Os dois conversaram trivialidades. Lorelei falou sobre sua faculdade, Marcos falou de sua conclusão do ensino médio. Depois começaram a conversar sobre seriados, filmes, os desenhos que assistiam na infância, a vida de alguns parentes, livros, futebol... O assunto não importava. O que importava era a conversa em si. O que importava era um ouvir a voz do outro e o trocar de olhares.

A conversa só mudou para um assunto que realmente valia a pena ser discutido quando Lorelei veio com a proposta. - Marcos, quero que você conheça alguém.

Esse alguém estava em um dos dois quartos da casa. O velho era tão silencioso que Marcos pensou que Lorelei estava sozinha em casa. Em uma cadeira de rodas, com um olhar aéreo e um semblante incrivelmente abatido o homem era a imagem do que ninguém queria ser quando chegasse ao fim de sua vida.

- Fale baixo, para não assustar ele. - Disse Lorelei sussurrando. - Meu avô é cego e quase não ouve. - Deficiências são terríveis, piores ainda quando vem combinadas. Algo não muito comum, mas que acontece.

Lorelei se aproximou do idoso e alisou seu rosto. O velho sorriu, reconhecia bem seu toque. Lorelei pega a mão direita do velho e faz com que ele segure seu queixo. Como era cego e quase surdo a melhor forma que o idoso tinha de "ouvir" era sentindo a movimentação da mandíbula do interlocutor.

- Vovô, esse é o garoto que eu havia falado. Meu primo Marcos. Lembra dele?

Aquele homem também era avô de Marcos, apesar do garoto não ter se tocado nisso na hora. Ele era o pai do pai de Marcos e do pai de Lorelei. Apesar disso Marcos nunca tinha o visto antes, ou ouvido falar sobre ele. Mais tarde, ao voltar para casa, Marcos irá repensar sobre sua família e chegar a uma conclusão incomoda. - Bosta, parece que ninguém se gosta. - Perdido em sua lamentação Marcos não se dava conta que praticamente toda família é assim.

Marcos se aproximou para que o idoso pudesse "vê-lo" através de seu tato. O toque do idoso era bem úmido, pois ele soava muito nas mãos. Isso deixou Marcos com um pouco de nojo que ficou evidente em seu rosto enquanto estava sendo examinado. Lorelei além de ter percebido isso achou muita graça, dando um sorriso discreto.

- Esse é o menino que fala com fantasmas? Pensei que ele fosse mais velho. Tem cara de garoto. - Como o idoso não conseguia ouvir bem a própria voz ele falava quase gritando.

- Sim, vô. É ele. Você queria tanto falar com o garoto. Pois bem, ele é todo ouvidos.

- Garoto, você não é o primeiro e nem o único especial em nossa família.

- O que está falando?

O vovô não ouviu a pergunta. Lorelei pegou a mão do velho e a pôs no queixo de Marcos, isso o deixou meio desconfortável. O toque do idoso ainda lhe causava um pouco de repulsa. - Pode falar agora.

- Como assim? Eu sempre achei que era o único estranho da família. A ovelha negra.

- "Estranho"?! Você é especial, nunca deixe que te convençam do contrário. Você é igual a sua tataravó, a seu tio-avô, a sua prima.

Marcos se sentiu o super-herói. Alimentava seu ego essa imagem de fazer parte de um seleto grupo de pessoas agraciados com dons especiais. Ele achou tão interessante essa citação de parentes que compartilhavam com ele um dom que ficou cego. O velho estava lhe dando uma baita revelação que simplesmente passou despercebida. Passou despercebida por vinte segundos até finalmente a ficha cair.

- "Sua prima"?

**XXXXX**

**Hoje.**

Era noite, Marcos Mignola estava no cemitério, descansando sentado em uma lapide. Para muitos a atitude do vidente pode parecer macabra, mas isso porque essas pessoas tem um forte tabu em relação a morte. Marcos sempre enxergou o fim da vida com naturalidade. A convivência com almas falecidas o fez ser assim. O maior causador do medo é a falta de conhecimento. O famoso medo do desconhecido. Marcos conhecia muito bem a morte. Não tinha como ele ter medo dela.

O cemitério costuma ser um ambiente silencioso, isso para a maioria das pessoas, não para Marcos. Naquele lugar ele ouvia muito, via muito. Se não tivesse cuidado seus ouvidos seriam invadidos por uma barulheira mais incomoda do que festa de carnaval.

Aquele era o cenário perfeito para ser realizado um teste. Seu psicologo lhe disse que suas "alucinações" vinham e iam de acordo com sua vontade. Era o momento de por essa teoria a prova.

Marcos fechou os olhos e se concentrou. Tentou abrir a sua mente e seu coração para qualquer coisa que estivesse a sua volta. O resultado não foi muito bom.

O antes tranquilo cemitério de repente pareceu a Marcos lotado, muitas vozes clamavam por ajuda e orientação. Ao abrir os olhos o vidente contemplou uma multidão que ocupava cada centímetro disponível de solo naquele espaço.

Marcos não conseguia entender nada, pois todos falavam ao mesmo tempo. - Chega!

Enfim, a paz. Respondendo ao seu desejo todos os fantasmas sumiram. Não que eles tivessem desaparecido ou deixado o lugar, ainda estavam ali. A diferença era que o vidente bloqueou os seus sentidos, impedindo que eles captassem a presença dos desencarnados.

Marcos gostou da experiência, começou a tentar de novo. Dessa vez, no entanto, ele não abriu tanto assim sua mente. Permitiu o contato com apenas alguns poucos. Cinco fantasmas ficaram visíveis aos seus olhos.

- Hehe. - Marcos sorri, pois teve a ciência de que estava ficando bom naquilo. Seu dom, ou sua loucura dizem alguns, vinha com botão de On - Off.

Marcos ainda não estava satisfeito. Resolveu testar ainda mais os seus sentidos. Novamente ele abriu a mente e o coração. Abertura total. Se expôs ainda mais do que tinha se exposto antes. O acumulo de fantasmas e o barulho que faziam estava muito além do insuportável, mas o vidente persistiu. Continuou ampliando sua sensibilidade ao sobrenatural até chegar ao que acreditava ser o ponto máximo. Eis que o inesperado acontece.

O cemitério foi deixado para trás, Marcos não estava mais no plano terreno. Ou ao menos assim parecia. O céu noturno estrelado deu lugar a um céu vermelho e feio. As árvores frondosas ficaram secas e seus galhos retorcidos. As lapides com anjos e temática cristã deram lugar a lapides tortas com figuras monstruosas e símbolos estranhos.

Marcos não tinha medo da morte, pois a conhecia bem. Aquele lugar, porém, a ele era desconhecido. Ele estava apavorado.

Ao longe, o vidente viu algo que para o seu pavor estava se aproximando cada vez mais rápido. O ser era quadrupede, de início não dava para ver direito o que era devido a sua distância. Só com a sua proximidade é que o monstro ganhou forma. Não parecia com nada que Marcos já tivesse visto antes. Seu cérebro travou só com a tentativa de interpretar o que seria aquela coisa.

Com o medo veio o choque. Para tirá-lo daquela situação seu subconsciente o força a perder os sentidos. Marcos desmaia. Para sua sorte aquele mundo vermelho foi mandado embora. O vidente passou o resto da noite desacordado em uma lapide de cemitério terrena.

**XXXXX**

No dia posterior Marcos não foi trabalhar, apesar de ser dia de semana, aquilo era atípico. Ele estava um pouco nervoso, tinha receio de utilizar seu dom. A memória do mundo vermelho ainda estava nítida em sua mente. Estava impressionado como uma criança que fica amedrontada após assistir a um filme de terror.

Ele tinha muitas duvidas, mas ninguém a recorrer.

Pensando bem, Marcos até conhecia alguém que podia ajudá-lo com aquelas questões. O problema era que ele não queria rever aquela pessoa. O final da relação dos dois não foi muito amigável.

Vencendo o seu orgulho Marcos pega seu telefone e faz a ligação.

- Oi. Sou eu. - A pessoa do outro lado da linha desligou em sua cara. Teimoso, ele liga uma segunda vez.

- Espera! Não liguei para falar sobre nós! Estou com um problema que sei que só você pode resolver. Podemos nos ver?

Marcos foi se encontrar com ela naquela tarde. A moça não aceitou que ele fizesse uma visita social, tipo encontrá-la no shopping ou muito menos em sua casa. Ela só aceitou conversar com Marcos se ele fosse vê-la na condição de paciente. Ou seja, o vidente se viu obrigado a coçar o bolso.

Na sala de espera ele aguardou pacientemente por sua vez, após duas pessoas serem liberadas o seu nome foi chamado. Assim que Marcos entra ele se impressiona. Ela estava mais bonita do que antes. Para a maioria das pessoas ela estava usando uma roupa normal, tipica de qualquer psicologo. Mas Marcos podia ver além das aparências, além das ilusões. Ela na verdade usava um vestido preto cheio de babados vermelhos. Acima dos seios usava um enfeite que simbolizava uma enorme flor vermelha.

- Oi, Lorelei. Há quanto tempo.

**Continua...**


	3. Capítulo 03

**Capítulo 3**

Lorelei ouvia seu ex-namorado relatar sua experiência no mundo vermelho. Feiura, desespero, pavor, trevas, monstros... Marcos contou o quão terrível e agonizante foi passar somente meio minuto naquele lugar. Um ambiente tão carregado que impactou negativamente o vidente como nenhum outro cenário conseguiu fazer antes, mesmo sendo exposto a ele por tão pouco tempo.

Após ouvir o desabafo de Marcos, Lorelei só conseguia sentir uma coisa por ele.

Inveja.

Lorelei foi criada por um avô e um pai que eram muito ligados a crenças espiritualistas. A menina cresceu e se tornou mulher acreditando que era uma médium. Uma pessoa com alta sensibilidade ao sobrenatural. Apesar disso ela nunca viu um fantasma com os próprios olhos, a não ser na televisão, em filmes. A mediunidade de Lorelei era exercida em sessões em que ela incorporava algum espírito ou fazia alguma previsão. Dom bem discutível, as incorporações não passavam de transes que sua faculdade de psicologia não tardou a explicar. As previsões eram pouco certeiras, sendo tão precisas quanto simples palpites.

Sem querer confessar nem para os seus familiares nem para si mesma, Lorelei pôs em duvida seu dom especial. Uma duvida que iria evoluir ao ponto de afastá-la de suas crenças se Marcos não tivesse aparecido em sua vida.

Marcos Mignola era o "super-médium". Conseguia ver desencarnados o tempo inteiro. Conseguia fazer previsões infalíveis. Conseguia descobrir a vida inteira de uma pessoa com apenas uma passada de olho. Conseguia despachar uma casa como ninguém. Conseguia sentir a energia positiva ou negativa de um ambiente com clareza. Conseguia energizar um copo de vidro ao ponto dele estourar. Conseguia invocar qualquer entidade... Era mais fácil listar o que ele não conseguia fazer. Baliza.

- Você fez uma projeção astral?

- Não! Você não me entendeu! Eu fui para o **Mundo Vermelho** dentro do meu corpo. Como em um teleporte. - Marcos não conseguia falar a palavra que vinha a sua mente que melhor definia o ambiente em que estava. Como se o terror aflorasse só pela menção do nome. Por isso ele optou por usar um eufemismo.

- O que é isso, menino? Star Trek? Nunca ouvi falar de médium nenhum com esse tipo de habilidade.

- Juro por tudo que é mais sagrado, pelo amor que nós já compartilhamos um dia. É verdade.

Lorelei ainda não conseguia perdoar Marcos, mas se dissesse que não ficou mexida com aquela declaração estaria mentindo.

- Vou ter que pesquisar na literatura se já aconteceu caso igual. Eu te ligo avisando quando encontrar algo interessante.

- Obrigado.

Marcos estava abrindo a porta para deixar a sala, quando segundos antes de sair Lorelei diz:

- Marcos, não precisa mais marcar consulta. Eu posso te receber lá em casa.

O coração de Marcos comemorou. Ele tentou se conter, mas aquela comemoração subiu ao seu rosto e se expressou na forma de um sorriso.

**XXXXX**

- Como ele podia saber sobre tanta coisa de minha vida?!

- Facebook, orkut, google, msn...

Iolanda estava em uma delegacia conversando com um policial. A medida que o homem falava mais ela se sentia estupida. Seu ceticismo que sofrera um abalo após a consulta com o vidente estava regressando com mais força do que nunca.

- Ele tirou quanto da senhora?

- Mil reais. - Disse Iolanda enquanto seu rosto ganhava um tom avermelhado. Uma mistura de raiva por acreditar ter sido enganada e um pouco de vergonha por se considerar inteligente e mesmo assim ter caído em um truque bobo.

- Acredite, você não foi a vitima mais lesada desse canalha! Ele tem um histórico corrido. Indo de pequenos golpes até agressão física. Isso sem contar sua passagem em um manicômio. Deve ter ficado maluco de tanto enfiar droga no rabo! - O policial se empolgou no discurso, algo que se arrependeu logo em seguida. - Desculpe, senhora. É que eu simplesmente viro bicho só em pensar nesse homem solto por aí.

- E não podemos fazer nada?!

- Infelizmente por enquanto não. Mas quanto mais gente ficar a par desse embusteiro melhor.

**Heitor Sacramento** é delegado. Com quase cinquenta anos de idade, ele era careca e exibia no rosto um cavanhaque. Não era muito forte, mas poucos tinham coragem de encará-lo. Isso era devido a sua feição de "poucos amigos".

Assim que Iolanda deixou a sala Heitor pôde conversar com o escrivão, que era um grande amigo seu. - Coitada, mais uma.

- E você nem sabe da última. - Comentou o escrivão. - Semana passada esse tal Marcos se envolveu com um incidente em uma casa de campo. Uma história super mal contada. Enfim, só sei que o danado conseguiu explodir a casa. Literalmente.

- Jesus! Mas esse homem é uma ameaça! E ninguém prendeu o sacana?!

- Ninguém conseguiu provar nada. Acabou que o crime ficou por isso mesmo.

- O filho da puta tem um santo forte!

O escrivão começou a mexer em seu computador quando foi acometido por uma ideia. - Heitor, você ainda tem o contato daquele bandidinho orelha suja que você liberou semana passada?

- Qual? Aquele com a boca torta?

- Esse mesmo.

- Tenho, por quê?

- A gente não pode lidar com esse charlatão do Marcos legalmente, mas bem que podíamos dar um susto nele, não?

Heitor deu um sorriso malicioso. Nada mais precisava ser dito.

**XXXXX**

**Vinícius** trabalha no necrotério. Tal proximidade com cadáveres dos mais variados estados de deformação o fez ter certa perda de sensibilidade por coisas grotescas. Seu estômago aguentava presenciar qualquer tipo de mutilação ou ferimento. O curioso era que pouco tempo atrás, antes de escolher seu emprego, ele ficava impressionado só em assistir filme de terror B.

Madrugada, Vinícius preparava alguns documentos em seu computador de trabalho. Ele gostava de trabalhar aquela hora. Gostava do silêncio. Gostava de não ter nenhum colega chato azucrinando sua paciência.

Na sala ao lado ficavam as gavetas de aço onde eram guardados os defuntos. As gavetas estavam cheias, como de costume. A maioria eram indigentes. Só dois foram reconhecidos. Um deles era o cadáver de uma mulher jovem que havia morrido em um acidente trágico e incomum. Na explosão de uma casa.

O nome da falecida era Neide, ao menos era o que constava em seus documentos.

Neide parecia ser bonita quando viva. Morta, suas feições eram de dar asco. Como resultado da explosão metade do seu corpo foi queimado.

A maioria das pessoas não conseguiria fazer piada diante de sua visão, mas como Vinícius foi dessensibilizado ele conseguia facilmente. O corpo de Neide, por algum motivo, só queimou o lado direito. Sendo que o esquerdo estava quase intacto. O mais impressionante era que a divisão entre carne conservada e queimada se fazia presente exatamente no meio. - Ela virou o Duas-Caras! - Disse Vinícius para as paredes do necrotério. Ele não ousaria fazer aquela graça com alguém por perto.

Perdido em seu trabalho Vinícius demorou a tirar o rosto da tela do micro, quando fez isso viu Neide, a defunta, em pé. Como se olhando para ele.

Susto!

Nem tanto.

Quando começou a trabalhar no necrotério os funcionários mais antigos já o advertiram que naquele ambiente era comum ter alucinação. Os céticos diziam que era resultado da mente impressionada, os religiosos acreditavam que eram os fantasmas dos mortos indo embora. Vinícius não se importava em saber qual dessas hipóteses era a correta. O primeiro fantasma que ele viu no trabalho o assustou muito. Mas aí veio o segundo, o terceiro, o quarto, o quinto... Vinícius foi dessensibilizado nisso também.

Ignorando Neide, Vinícius volta a se preocupar com seu trabalho. Após desviar o olhar ele não mais a veria novamente.

**XXXXX**

Marcos Mignola estava saindo do consultório onde recebeu a consulta psicológica informal de sua ex-namorada, Lorelei. Como não tinha carro, só podia regressar a sua residência pegando um ônibus ou usando o metrô. O vidente sabia dirigir, mas nunca conseguiu tirar sua carteira de habilitação. Sempre perdia no psicoteste.

Após pegar dois transportes Marcos chega em seu bairro. O caminho que ia do ponto onde desceu do ônibus até sua casa passava por ruas desertas e perigosas. Porém, desde que começou a fazer suas tatuagens, o vidente nunca teve problema com assalto. A maioria dos criminosos viam os desenhos em seus braços e se sentiam intimidados e optavam deixá-lo em paz. Marcos não tinha medo e esse foi seu erro.

Três homens que sabiam de seu itinerário o esperavam de tocaia. Como predadores prontos para dar o bote.

Os três usavam máscaras tornando suas identificações impossíveis. Um era magro e alto, outro bem parrudo e o terceiro baixinho e corpulento.

Marcos não ouviu o anuncio do assalto, pois não era um assalto. Não queriam roubar nada.

O soco na boca do estômago fez o corpo de Marcos dobrar no meio. O empurrão fez com que caísse de cara no asfalto imundo da rua. Caído, começou a sessão de chutes e socos. Tantos que Marcos perdeu a conta. Para finalizar uma cusparada volumosa que lhe acertou bem o meio da cara.

- Amigo, você passou por uma guerra?

Marcos ignorou a pergunta impertinente de Alex, o fantasma que praticamente dividia a casa com ele. O vidente pegou seu jogo de búzios, queria descobrir quem foi o responsável por seu linchamento. Os búzios rolaram na mesa dando a Marcos tudo o que ele precisava, um nome. Um nome conhecido.

- Filho da puta! - Colérico, Marcos pega sua mesa por baixo e a joga para cima. Derrubando tudo o que era enfeite que estava no caminho, bagunçando toda a sala.

- Marcos?! - Alex ficou assustado. Em tantos anos de convivência nunca viu seu amigo agir daquele jeito.

**XXXXX**

Heitor Sacramento deu um beijo na sua esposa assim que acordou aquela manhã. Era cedo, tinha que ir trabalhar. Seu filho de cinco anos ainda dormia no quarto. Tendo cuidado para não acordar o menino ele lhe dá um cafuné. Apesar de Heitor ter quase cinquenta ele só virou pai muito tarde, aquela criança era o único filho que teve na vida. Isso o transformou em seu xodó.

Heitor sai da casa e entra em seu Fiat Uno azul. O delegado liga o seu automóvel e segue viagem até a delegacia. Isso fazia parte do seu dia a dia. No entanto, durante o trajeto algo incomum mudou radicalmente sua rotina.

O delegado olha para o retrovisor de cima e com pavor constata a presença de um passageiro que não havia sido convidado. Um passageiro que se vestia de vermelho e usava chapéu preto. Um passageiro que ele aprendeu a odiar.

O passageiro era Marcos Mignola.

- Desgraçado! - Heitor dá um cavalo de pau e quase causa um acidente. Com o carro parado no meio da estrada o delegado tira do coldre da sua cintura uma arma. A intenção era dar um tiro na cara do vidente. Ele podia fazer isso, a lei estava ao seu lado. Bastava alegar legitima defesa. Mesmo se Marcos não representasse ameaça a legitima defesa estaria valendo. Nesse caso seria uma legitima defesa putativa. Quando o oficial da lei responde com força letal a uma ameaça que não era ameaça, mas que ele presumira ser.

Heitor mira no seu alvo, mas seu alvo não estava mais presente. O vidente tinha sumido. O delegado respira fundo. Aliviado. - Devo estar ficando maluco. - Heitor quase havia se convencido de que estava imaginando coisas quando ao olhar para a rua viu algo aterrador.

O céu estava rubro, as casas e as ruas parcialmente destruídas, como se tivessem jogado uma bomba nuclear na cidade. O mundo havia mudado ou Heitor havia ingressado em um outro mundo.

Um mundo vermelho.

**XXXXX**

Como psicólogo, **Afonso Nogueira** foi instruído a não se envolver pessoalmente com a história dos seus pacientes. Na maioria dos casos ele seguia essa regra de ouro a risca, mas havia uma exceção. Um caso que ele achava especial em comparação a todos os outros.

Seu paciente emblemático estava atrasado para sua consulta, que ocorria duas vezes por semana. Na segunda e na sexta. Afonso chegou a pensar que ele não viria. Eis que o figura aparece em sua sala.

O paciente vestia sua tipica roupa bufante, isso não surpreendeu Afonso, mas começava a fazer com que ele perdesse a paciência.

Marcos praticamente se jogou no divã e foi logo disparando os últimos acontecimentos. Não poupou nada. Falou sobre o mundo vermelho, sobre o linchamento, sobre a consulta com sua ex-namorada. A medida que ia falando mais e mais Afonso ficava assustado. Temia que seu paciente estivesse se afundando em seus delírios.

- Não, não, não! Esqueça essa outra! É péssimo para alguém receber orientação de duas pessoas com ideias diferentes.

- Se for esse o caso eu bem que podia te largar e passar a me consultar com Lorelei. Ao menos ela não me acha fingido.

- Faça isso. Se você quer pirar de vez e voltar para um manicômio a escolha é sua. Uma psicologa cheia de crendice na cabeça. Puta merda! Tenho dó de seus pacientes.

- Quer saber acho que vou fazer isso mesmo! Perdi muito tempo da minha vida achando que eu tinha algum problema quando na verdade eu tinha um dom especial.

Afonso precisou respirar fundo antes de continuar a falar. - Mas que beleza de dom especial! Por causa dele você é brigado com sua família e vive solitário.

- São provações que...

- Não comece a racionalizar! Ao se perder na imaginação a coisa mais absurda passa a ser vista como se fosse lógica.

Um minuto de silêncio constrangedor. Marcos não sabia o que dizer. Afonso também não.

- Vamos fazer uma coisa. Quero uma série de exames. Começando por uma tomografia. Vou virar seu cérebro do avesso até encontrar a causa do seu "dom".

Querendo provar seu ponto de vista Marcos soltou uma última cartada. Contou sobre o que ele fez com o delegado Heitor. De como o lançou no mundo vermelho.

- Sonho lúcido. Você está com dificuldade em distinguir sonho de realidade.

- Não. Quer saber, eu posso provar!

Marcos tentou ativar seu dom. Tentou expandir sua sensibilidade até que sua vontade alterasse o mundo a sua volta.

Nada aconteceu.

Talvez o vidente estivesse nervoso demais com a discussão para ativar o seu poder.

Ou talvez Afonso estivesse certo.

Após a consulta, de volta a sua casa, Marcos foi tomar um banho. Nu, em frente ao espelho. Marcos examinava todas as tatuagens que ao longo de sua vida foi imprimindo em seus braços. Olhou para o sol de sorriso macabro no ombro direito. Olhou para a fênix de duas cabeças no antebraço esquerdo. Olhou para a representação de Krishna, Buda, Oxalá e de Jesus. Olhou para a estrela de Davi, para as sephiroth da Cabala e por fim para o olho dentro da estrela de quatro pontas estilizada.

Pela primeira vez sentiu a mesma reação que seu pai sentia ao ver aqueles desenhos.

Ao tomar banho Marcos começou a esfregar os braços com vontade até a pele ficar vermelha.

Por mais que esfregasse a sujeira que queria tirar não saia.

**Continua...**


	4. Capítulo 04

**Capítulo 4**

Independente de sua vontade, a cabeça de Marcos Mignola se acomodava dentro de um buraco feito de plástico e outros materiais sintéticos**.** A luz dentro da abertura onde estava confinado foi acesa, era sinal de que o exame estava em prosseguimento. O vidente foi advertido por seus examinadores a ficar o mais imóvel possível. Que evitasse inclusive mexer muito os seus glóbulos oculares. O exame durou apenas cinco minutos, mas o nervosismo fez com que a percepção do tempo se expandisse e desse a impressão de que ao menos trinta minutos haviam se passado.

- Maybe mythical creatures was how the ancient people comprehended the alien beings.

Após a bateria de exames que lhe custou boa parte daquela quinta-feira, Marcos gastou seu tempo assistindo televisão. No sofá de sua sala ele assistia a um documentário apresentado por um homem com o cabelo bem desgrenhado. Tal documentário tinha a premissa de ser científico, mas as hipóteses que apresentava seriam refutadas por qualquer cientista visto com seriedade pelos meios acadêmicos. Apesar de passar no canal de história, não dava para considerá-lo mais do que ficção, fantasia. Ao menos a maioria das pessoas pensava assim.

Jogado de qualquer jeito no sofá, olhando para a tevê com um olhar caído, desinteressado, Marcos era a personificação do desânimo. Mas isso não durou muito. O telefone tocou, assim que atendeu sua expressão mudou. A pessoa do outro lado da linha tinha esse poder de influência sobre ele. Essa pessoa era Lorelei.

Lorelei ligou para avisar que fez descobertas em um livro que podiam dar uma luz sobre o que poderia ser o tal teleporte ao mundo vermelho. Os ouvidos de Marcos não deram muita importância para aquilo, o que mais o deixou alerta foi ouvir o convite para passar na casa dela.

A mesma casinha amarela de sempre. Lorelei continuava tendo o mesmo estilo de vida de dez anos antes. Com algumas diferenças. Agora ela morava sozinha, seu avô há um bom tempo falecera. Não estava namorando nem mesmo tinha um candidato a vista. Como quem não quer nada Marcos fez questão de sondar aquele assunto. Se Lorelei percebeu o interesse velado de seu ex ela não deixou transparecer.

Os dois sentaram no sofá da sala. Era o mesmo sofá onde dez anos antes tiveram a primeira conversa significativa, onde Marcos teve sua primeira experiência de amor. Aquele sofá velho com pontos de espuma a florescer de frestas abertas era muito importante para a história do casal. Naquele dia ele iria ser importante mais uma vez.

Lorelei pegou um livro e o mostrou para Marcos. Os dois conversavam bem juntinhos um do outro. Marcos olhava para a boca da mulher, mas não se interessava pelas palavras que de lá saiam. Seu interesse era os lábios vermelhos chamativos.

- Está me ouvindo?

- Sim, claro. Continue.

O livro de capa floral se chamava **Olhando Através do Véu**. Tinha a presunção de se achar cientifico, mas estava bem longe disso. Era muito ligado a crenças exotéricas. Fazia um verdadeiro mash-up de várias religiões. Na orelha da obra era exibido o extenso currículo do autor. Um homem de sessenta anos sorridente e em forma que se chamava **Ezequiel Barbosa**.

- Ezequiel é um homem fascinante. Nesse livro ele destrincha sobre sua teoria, o véu da realidade.

- "Véu da realidade"?

- Nossa percepção do mundo nos é dada através dos nossos sentidos. Os olhos nos dão a visão, os ouvidos a audição, a pele o tato... Porém nossos sentidos não são absolutos, há muita coisa interessante a nossa volta que nossos sentidos simplesmente ignoram. Porém, há pessoas com sentidos diferentes que conseguem captar tais coisas. Você é uma dessas pessoas, Marcos.

Aquela teoria não era novidade para Marcos, como ganhava a vida trabalhando com vários tipos de crenças ele já ouviu sobre aquela ideia muitas vezes. Muitas religiões e ideologias compartilhavam essa visão de mundo. Só faziam questão de rotulá-la com nomes diferentes. Véu de Maya, Véu da Realidade, Mediunidade, Dom divino, Profetização... Nomes diferentes para ideias similares. Como muitos disputavam para mostrar que suas crenças eram superiores a dos outros, escolhiam nomes diferentes para características comuns a todos para não se igualarem.

- Segundo o autor há um véu cobrindo o mundo que nos impede de ver sua real aparência. Um véu que em certos lugares é mais fraco e permite a pessoas especiais, como você, terem um vislumbre das outras camadas.

Lorelei até o momento não falou nada que Marcos já não conhecesse. Essa ideia de que há outros planos de existência é muito antiga. Outras dimensões, universos paralelos, planos espirituais, realidades alternativas. Vários mundos dividindo o mesmo espaço separados por frequências vibracionais diferentes. Marcos chegou a conclusão que esse tal Barbosa não trazia nada de novo em seu pomposo livro. Só fez uma mistureba de conceitos religiosos e de física quântica. Uma confusão que exotéricos adoram fazer. Física quântica, em sua essência, não tem nada a ver com espiritualidade.

Se deixasse, Lorelei continuaria com o blábláblá esquizotérico a noite inteira. Mas Marcos não aguentou mais. A proximidade e o tesão reprimido falaram mais alto. Sem perder tempo nem em dar uma cantada primeiro o vidente invadiu o espaço da ex aplicando um beijo forçado em sua boca. A moça reclamou, com uma indignação fingida. - Hei! - Sem dar oportunidade para ela protestar direito, Marcos tapa a boca da moça usando a sua própria boca. No segundo beijo não houve mais necessidade de usar a força, já que a vontade era reciproca.

As mãos do casal pouco a pouco iam invadindo lugares mais ousados. Os dois foram íntimos por sete anos, um conhecia bem o que o outro gostava.

Peças de roupa caíam ao chão enquanto começava o vai e vem. Alguns casais apaixonados falam sobre encontrar o paraíso durante o vai e vem. Marcos e Lorelei eram um dos poucos que podiam dizer isso se referindo a algo próximo de ser ao pé da letra.

O mundo ao redor do casal mudou. O sofá desgastado virou uma cama digna do melhor palácio de contos de fadas. As paredes amarelas sem graça da casa ganharam um tom vivo digno da realeza, perdendo inclusive os pontos de tinta descascada. O ar estava mais puro, com um aroma diferente e gostoso de se respirar. Uma flora bela nascera de vasos que antes continham plantas que estavam quase murchas.

Tudo isso graças ao vai e vem.

Agindo como um afrodisíaco o novo cenário fez com que Marcos e Lorelei tivessem ainda mais vontade. O vai e vem continuou, demorando muito mais do que seria considerado normal. Demorando muito mais do que seria considerado humanamente possível.

Seus ditos poderes místicos ao longo de sua vida trouxeram muitos problemas. Naquela noite Marcos não conseguiu lembrar de nenhum deles.

Estava tudo muito bom. Porém, por melhor que fosse o vai e vem certas coisas não davam para serem ignoradas. Lorelei olhou ao seu redor e achou estranho esse novo ambiente a qual estava inserida. Hipóteses começaram a ser formuladas em sua cabeça até que ela teve uma revelação. Uma revelação falsa, mas ainda assim uma revelação.

Marcos havia acabado um ato, estava se preparando para recomeçar uma quarta vez, quando é surpreendido por um soco de direita inesperado. Apesar de sua aparência feminina e delicada Lorelei era muito boa de briga. Marcos cai para trás. Seu lábio superior partido.

- Ficou maluca, mulher?!

- Você me drogou! Só pode ser isso!

Marcos olhou ao seu redor. A visão daquele quarto paradisíaco, bom demais para ser real, o fez entender o porquê da desconfiança de sua ex.

- Se você estivesse chapada não iria conseguir raciocinar direito e muito menos chegar a essa conclusão. Pensei que alguém que se diz psicologa saberia de algo tão básico. Algo que até eu, um ignorante sem diploma, tem conhecimento.

Dito isso todo o clima propicio ao vai e vem foi para o espaço. A agressão que Marcos infligiu em Lorelei foi muito mais forte do que um soco. Um soco só consegue atingir o físico. Marcos com a palavra certa conseguiu atingir o ego. Há poucas coisas que doem mais do que um ego machucado.

- Como você explica isso, então?

- Acho que nós nos teleportamos. - Marcos se sentia ridículo dizendo aquilo, mas disse assim mesmo. - Por sorte não fomos parar no mundo vermelho. - A última coisa que alguém pensaria ao estar naquele estado vibracional seria o horror. Prazer era a palavra que mais vinha a mente.

- Tudo bem, super psíquico. Depois a gente discute isso com mais calma. Só me leve de volta para casa. - Uma parte de Lorelei queria desbravar esse novo universo. Outra tinha medo de ficar presa ali e nunca mais poder voltar. Algo que, pensando bem, não seria assim tão ruim.

Marcos pegou a mão de sua ex e se concentrou. Fechou os olhos, não que isso fizesse diferença. Fez força, mas nada. Tentou umas cinco vezes mas sua vontade não foi suficiente para devolvê-los ao plano terreno. A preocupação de Lorelei começava a se afirmar. Estariam eles presos àquele universo paralelo?

- Acho que você me deixou cansado. - Apesar daquela hipótese não ter sido feita em tom de piada, ele e Lorelei acharam graça e deram um risinho. - Vou tentar depois, talvez eu só precise de um bom descanso. - Naquele instante a birra dos dois se dissipou. Dormirem juntos, de preferência de conchinha, não parecia uma ideia assim tão ruim.

O clima propicio ao vai e vem havia se reestabelecido, mas foi substituído pelo medo. O casal descobriu que até mesmo naquele paraíso era possível sentir aquela sensação.

A porta dupla de madeira grossa que servia de entrada para aquele quarto palaciano começara a ser agredida por fortes batidas vindas do lado de fora. - Quem está aí?! - Gritava alguém em tom imperioso. Marcos chegou a conclusão de que sem querer havia invadido a casa de alguém.

Falando baixo para não ser ouvido Marcos declara com urgência. - Sujou! Vamos dar o fora daqui! Rápido! Rápido! - O casal começou a procurar por suas roupas pelo quarto, por mais que vasculhassem não as encontravam. Provavelmente as deixaram no plano terreno.

Que mancada!

Marcos estava pulando a janela do jeito que estava, como veio ao mundo. Lorelei foi logo em seguida, mas não sem antes pegar as primeiras roupas que viu dentro do armário. As roupas eram as mais bufantes e estranhas possíveis, mas qualquer coisa era melhor do que ficar em público de bunda de fora.

Quando saíram do plano terreno era noite, ali ainda era dia. Universos paralelos teriam fuso horários diferentes? Provável.

O casal fugiu pela janela. Tiveram que ter cuidado, pois estavam no equivalente a um terceiro andar. Fugiam pelo parapeito da casa que mais parecia um pequeno castelo. Todo cuidado era pouco. Em um passo em falso quase que Lorelei despenca de lá de cima. Marcos consegue segurá-la a tempo. Mas a muda de roupa não teve a mesma sorte e vai parar lá embaixo.

Descer não foi difícil, apesar das construções serem muito dispersas, a parede daquele mini-castelo tinha muitos pontos de apoio. Foi fácil para Marcos descer e chegar ao chão. Lorelei teve um pouco de dificuldade, mas com a ajuda do seu talvez-não-ex conseguiu pisar no solo também.

O lugar era bucólico, parecendo uma vila perdida no tempo, que ainda estava na época medieval. Não uma idade média real, mas sim a idealizada pelos contos e mitos de fantasia épica. As casas tinham formatos bem únicos, sendo bem diferentes entre si. Havia muita vegetação em volta, o contato com a natureza quase total. As poucas estradas que eram visíveis foram feitas com tijolos. Asfalto ou qualquer tecnologia mais moderna não tinha vez ali. Haviam algumas pessoas trafegando pelas estradas ou circulando as casas. O casal envergonhado se escondeu atrás de árvores e de moitas. Mesmo assim ainda estavam muito expostos. Porém parecia que não haviam sido percebidos já que ninguém se alarmou.

As pessoas vestiam roupas simples de algodão. Pareciam humanas, mas tinham um quê de estranheza. Seus corpos eram delgados demais ou seus pés muito grandes e peludos ou tinham orelhas pontudas.

O casal demoraria contemplando o lugar se não se lembrassem da própria nudez e se Lorelei não tivesse visto as roupas que tirara do armário jogadas no chão. Elas estavam perto, o problema era que para alcançá-las eles teriam que abandonar a proteção da vegetação. Lorelei respira fundo e com um belo impulso sai correndo em direção às roupas. Marcos, sem saber muito bem o que fazer, vai atrás. Assim que as mãos da moça agarram o vestuário uma voz forte se fez presente. A mesma voz que momentos antes batia na porta perguntando quem estava invadindo sua propriedade.

- Larga isso aí!

O homem era idoso, magro, seus cabelos prateados eram compridos assim como sua barba que ia até embaixo da cintura. Ele vestia uma roupa diferente, que mais parecia um vestido ou um camisolão antigo de dormir. O velhinho olhava para o casal sem se importar com o fato de estarem pelados. O que o incomodou foi terem roubado algo seu, as roupas. Marcos prestou atenção no que o velho segurava na mão direita. Um cachimbo fino e comprido que exalava um cheiro bem característico e que Marcos conhecia bem.

Lorelei ficou desesperada tentando esconder suas vergonhas, mas Marcos não. Assim que ele viu o cachimbo na mão do velho ele entendeu o porquê de ninguém do lugar parecer se alarmar com a nudez deles.

Aquele mundo precisava ser batizado. O primeiro mundo alternativo que visitara Marcos batizou de mundo vermelho, pois aquele tom era o predominante lá. Aquele novo mundo não era reduzido a apenas uma coloração. Pelo contrário, era colorido demais. Inclusive tendo várias tonalidades que não existiam no plano terreno. Marcos decidiu por batizar aquela realidade usando outro conceito. Usando uma ideia que parecia sintetizar bem o modo de vida daquelas pessoas. As criaturas semelhantes as encontradas na cultura celta ou em obras tolkenianas, o clima de paz e amor, a natureza em excesso, o exagero de cores que lembrava uma viagem psicodélica. E por fim o cachimbo. Não dava para batizar o lugar com outra alcunha se não aquela escolhida.

Marcos Mignola passou a chamar o lugar de **Mundo Hippie**.

Algum tempo depois, Marcos e Lorelei caminhavam por uma estrada de tijolos amarelos sem saber ao certo para onde estavam indo. Há cerca de duas horas o casal havia abandonado aquele lúdico vilarejo medieval, tiveram que sair correndo. Para a vergonha de Lorelei não deu para evitar serem vistos pelos moradores. Marcos não se sentiu acanhado, já que parecia que ninguém daquele mundo se importava com pudores em se mostrar o próprio corpo. Uma forma de ver a vida que Lorelei não conseguia compreender, pois estava muito arraigada a sua criação judaico-cristã-ocidental-tradicional.

O casal estava vestido, tinham conseguido levar as roupas que Lorelei havia retirado do armário. Marcos usava uma calça comprida verde cana de tecido leve, Lorelei usava uma espécie de camisolão azul estrelado, uma roupa similar ao que o sósia do Merlin vestia. Não deu para pegar nenhuma roupa de baixo, Lorelei se lamentava por isso, não estava acostumada a tanto "frescor ao ar livre". A lamentação dela é interrompida quando chega a conclusão de que usar as ceroulas de um velho de oitenta anos não deveria ser assim tão agradável.

Marcos tinha um sorriso abobalhado estampado na cara. Lorelei não entendia o motivo da graça, se sentindo incomodada e tratando de tirar satisfação.

- Passei a vida inteira na duvida, sem saber se era louco ou se era de fato um vidente. Hoje a duvida acabou. Meu psicologo foi tão cético quanto ao fato de eu poder me teleportar entre os mundos que até eu fui contaminado por sua descrença. Agora não há espaço para duvida. Tenho uma testemunha: você. A prova que precisava de que não sou louco! Enfim tenho total convicção, sou de fato um vidente!

- Sinceramente, eu duvido.

- Como assim? Não foi prova suficiente que...

- Marcos, ver o que os outros não conseguem ver é uma coisa. Isso aqui é... Simplesmente demais. Extrapola qualquer... Marcos, duvido muito que você seja um vidente, um médium, um profeta ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Duvido muito que você seja sequer humano.

A sinceridade atingiu Marcos como uma facada no peito. O sorriso em seu rosto morreu, dando lugar a um semblante sério. Diante essa nova hipótese, Marcos preferia acreditar que era apenas mais um maluco.

- Então? Já consegue nos levar para casa?

- Não! - Marcos foi seco, curto e grosso. Estava irritado demais para ser polido.

Durante o caminho o casal passou por uma lagoa, até aí nada demais. Eles passariam batido se não notassem pessoas (mulheres, homens e crianças com orelhinhas pontudas) tomando banho, até aí nada demais também. O problema era que ninguém usava roupa de banho, todos vestiam vento. Marcos percebeu isso e continuou não vendo nada demais. Já Lorelei ficou horrorizada. Na cabeça dela estava presenciando uma orgia. Marcos notou isso e não gostou do que viu em sua talvez-não-ex.

- Que foi?

- Você não está vendo?! Que putaria!

- Lorelei, vai me desculpando. Mas o que percebo é que a "putaria" está nos olhos de quem vê.

- Como?!

- Sério, você tem que desvincular nudez de sexo. Vendo assim esse povo parece extremamente liberal, mas quer apostar quanto que se for tirar uma média há mais casais fiéis e monogâmicos aqui do que lá em nosso mundo?

Lorelei não pareceu muito convencida. - Onde você tirou essas ideias?

- Já tive experiência com sociedades alternativas. - Lorelei arregalou os olhos ao ouvir aquilo, essa ela não sabia. - Depois eu conto. Vamos tratar de sair desse mundo primeiro.

O lago foi deixado para trás, o casal continuou no caminho de tijolos, pois simplesmente não havia caminho visível melhor a se trafegar. Caminhar por aquela estrada poderia ser muito bem um trabalho inútil. Nenhum dos dois sabia como voltar para casa, a melhor opção ainda era Marcos. Talvez só esperar fosse a melhor solução. Talvez após algum tempo o vidente recobrasse seu dom de teletransporte. Ninguém sabia como aquele poder operava ou qual fonte de energia usava.

Frutos da vida urbana, o casal não conseguia calcular as horas sem depender de celulares ou relógios. Parecia que um bom tempo havia se passado, pois começava a anoitecer. No entanto a noite no Mundo Hippie era diferente da nossa. A noite não era escura, assumia um tom púrpura. Um tom que denotava magia.

Após muito caminhar o casal encontra a primeira pessoa após terem passado pelo bando de elfos naturistas.

A caruagem estava parada próxima a estrada. Os cavalos brancos que a puxavam estavam soltos e pastavam ao redor.

A carruagem era alva, com um design simples. Era perfeita demais para ser real. Qualquer carruagem do plano terreno que fosse acostumada a longas viagens teria ao menos pequenas imperfeições que somadas fariam grande diferença. Aquela carruagem não. Era perfeita.

Uma mulher idosa de cabelos arrepiados comia um pedaço de carne sentada em um banquinho de madeira. Marcos não identificou o que era, mas o cheiro da comida o fez lembrar que há um bom tempo sua barriga estava vazia. Só o aroma exalado por aquele prato já era a coisa mais saborosa que Marcos já tinha provado. Como já percebido antes, os prazeres, seja lá quais forem, no Mundo Hippie eram sempre mais gostosos.

- Vamos perguntar a ela. - Disse Marcos cutucando sua talvez-não-ex.

- Por mim tudo bem. Pior do que tá não fica.

- Minha senhora, dá para nos dizer como... - Marcos queria perguntar como se fazia para viajar de um mundo a outro. Mas de súbito foi acometido com a consciência de que se aquilo era tido como fantasioso no plano terreno talvez também o fosse ali.

- Quer um mapa? Eu vendo um baratinho.

Um mapa era melhor do que nada. Marcos disse que queria. Logo antes de se lembrar que não possuía dinheiro.

A idosa entregou o mapa. Um mapa sem cores, feito com um papel antigo que mais parecia pergaminho. Marcos se surpreendeu ao se perceber conseguindo decifrar o que ele dizia. Em seu topo havia um nome: **Paradísia**. Marcos fez cara feia. Achava o nome que havia escolhido para aquele lugar bem melhor que esse. - Sinto muito, senhora. Mas não tenho como pagar.

Lorelei observava a conversa dos dois com uma cara intrigada, olhos esbugalhados. Parecia alguém que estava presenciando algo muito absurdo. Marcos não entendeu o que era. Achou por bem ignorar.

- Claro que tem, todos tem como pagar. Principalmente alguém jovem como você.

A conversa da velha estava começando a ficar esquisita. Com urgência Marcos tratou logo de devolver aquele pedaço de papel a ela.

- Meu preço é o nome do seu primeiro filho.

Alivio.

Marcos achou graça, achou que aquela vovó também era chegada no mesmo tipo de cachimbo que o barbudo fumava. Sem se importar ele solta um nome. Era como se o nome escapasse de sua boca sem que ele fosse senhor de sua própria voz. - **George**.

Marcos e Lorelei voltaram a trafegar pela estrada de tijolos amarelos. Marcos agora estava munido com um mapa e esperava encontrar uma saída daquela dimensão naquele papel. Durante o caminho sua mente foi cutucada por um detalhe que antes lhe passara despercebido.

- Engraçado, né? - Comentou Marcos a Lorelei em um tom que pretendia ser casual. - Aqui todo mundo fala português. Estamos em outro universo, mesmo assim todos falam nosso idioma.

- Quem você ouviu falar português aqui?!

- Como assim?! O barbudo, a velha que me vendeu o mapa.

- Não vi nenhum português sendo dito, só enquanto conversamos. Inclusive fiquei besta de ver você conseguindo falar esse palavreado estranho cheio de fonemas impossíveis.

Um poder novo.

Marcos Acabara de perceber que estava um pouco mais distante da humanidade.

Tentando não pensar muito naquilo Marcos resolveu gastar suas energias na leitura do mapa. Os desenhos e nomes apareciam de forma não convencional. Pareciam se mover, mudavam de acordo o caminhar do seu dono. Respondiam ao que ele queria encontrar.

O mapa mostrou um ponto que despertou o interesse do vidente.

Um ponto que indicava um local onde o Véu da Realidade era mais fraco.

Duas horas de caminhada depois enfim chegaram. - É aqui.

Sem a aparição conveniente da velhinha nunca teriam encontrado a saída. Pensando bem tiveram até sorte. Muita sorte. Sorte até demais. Sorte a ponto de deixar qualquer um que não estivesse desesperado desconfiado. Eles estavam desesperados. Ao menos quase. Por um momento Lorelei começou a achar estranha a aparição daquela solução mágica. O estranhamento logo fora vencido. O mundo que visitavam parecia bem mágico. Talvez ali esse tipo de coisa fosse normal.

Perto de uma cachoeira Marcos segurou as mãos de Lorelei e se concentrou. Dessa vez teve exito. Estavam de volta ao seu mundo. Ao plano terreno. Mas não tinham muito o que comemorar.

O casal se viu em uma rua movimentada. De repente ficaram cientes do que estavam vestindo. O camisolão. A calça de tecido leve. A ausência de roupa de baixo. O caminhar até a casa de Lorelei durou uma hora e meia. A uma hora e meia mais longa possível. A dupla atraia olhos indignados, olhos debochados, olhos gulosos. Naquele instante eles perceberam que a sensação de nudez dependia muito mais das pessoas a sua volta do que com a quantidade de roupa que usavam. Marcos, por exemplo, não se incomodava de ficar nu em Paradísia. Mas ficar seminu no plano terreno era um martírio.

Finalmente eles chegaram na casa de Lorelei.

Mas cadê as chaves?

Lorelei precisou pedir ajuda a um vizinho. Após mais vinte minutos a porta fora aberta. Vinte minutos tendo que aturar um sorriso malicioso cheio de prejulgamentos podia parecer mais demorado do que vinte horas.

Enfim, a porta aberta, o casal entrou. Puseram as roupas. Finalmente estavam vestidos.

Marcos suspirou aliviado. Lorelei não sentia qualquer menção de alivio.

Marcos tentou fazer uma brincadeira bem humorada. Não conseguiu nada além de uma porta batida na cara.

Talvez-não-ex?

Não.

Ex.

**Continua...**


End file.
